Something better
by ImTiredOfRunning
Summary: Dopo la delusione di New York, Maria scrive una lettera a Michael per comunicargli che non tornerà comunque a Roswell, perché anche per lei è giunto il momento di trovare quel "qualcosa di meglio di Roswell, New Mexico".


Titolo: **Something better**  
Pairing: Michael&Maria  
Rating: vm16

AN: la parte in corsivo si svolge durante l'episodio 3x13 – _Panacea_ nel lasso di tempo che intercorre fra la proposta di Dominique di far cantare a Maria canzoni non sue, e la decisione di quest'ultima di andare da Liz nel Vermont prima di tornare a Roswell.

_I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like falling when you try to fly  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye_

_Carrie Underwood, "Starts with goodbye"_

_Esistono delle __regole__ per dire al proprio (ex) ragazzo che il sogno per cui l'hai lasciato ti ha sbattuto la porta in faccia come lui ti aveva predetto ma che nonostante questo non tornerai a casa?_

Sembra proprio che i sogni di una vita siano solo una delusione, a volte.

Da bambini appare tutto facile: fare l'attrice, la ballerina, la modella, l'astronauta… la cantante. Sentirsi a proprio agio su un palco anche se sotto ci sono decine, centinaia o addirittura migliaia di persone che non hanno occhi che per te. Qualcuno scappa, qualcuno rimane pietrificato solo all'idea, qualcun altro invece ne approfitta per svuotare la mente, lasciare nel backstage problemi e antipatie e sceglie di godersi il momento.

C'è chi, per troppe aspettative, ne rimane deluso, chi riesce a goderselo una volta nella vita o forse due per essere sicuro di conservarne un ricordo unico da raccontare ai figli e ai nipoti, chi si accontenta di coltivarlo come passione, e chi riesce a farlo diventare un lavoro stabile.

Sorrideva a se stessa, mentre guardava il giardino sorseggiando una tazza di camomilla.

Lei rientrava nella prima categoria, era stata una di quelle bambine che, spazzola alla mano, cantava a squarciagola le sue canzoni preferite davanti allo specchio. Poi da grande aveva trascinato la sua migliore amica nel bar in cui ogni mercoledì facevano il karaoke, finendo per diventarne un'assidua frequentatrice. Finché un bel giorno, come nelle migliori favole, una talent scout l'aveva notata per caso e le aveva proposto di incidere un demo a New York a spese della casa discografica.

Troppo bello per essere vero.

***  
_  
__Non lo so, sono qui con la coda fra le gambe a dirti che avevi ragione a essere scettico riguardo a un mio possibile futuro come brillante stella della musica, visto che la mia permanenza nello star system è già finita._

_Mi hanno raccontato solo un mucchio di bugie e io ci ho creduto. Che idiota. Si sono mostrati per ciò che realmente sono solo quando sono arrivata a New York: hanno remixato la mia canzone, poi me ne hanno fatta incidere una pop che non avevo mai letto prima di allora e quando ho cercato di ribellarmi mi hanno detto che le regole del gioco sono queste. Prendere o lasciare.__  
_

Una delusione fa crescere più di dieci anni di vita nel Paese delle Meraviglie.

La prima volta ti arrabbi e pensi che il mondo sia cattivo. La seconda ti convinci di essere sfortunata (malocchio, forse?). La terza ti arrabbi nuovamente perché secondo te il mondo ti ha preso di mira. E così via, in un crescendo di emozioni.

Finché un giorno l'ennesima delusione che dovrebbe buttarti giù ti fa vedere con chiarezza tutto quanto: il presente ma anche il passato, con i suoi errori e le strade alternative che a quel tempo non hai seguito perché non ti sembravano una possibilità o perché il ponte da superare ti sembrava un ostacolo insormontabile.

E allora pensi che è vero: quando tocchi il fondo, non ti resta che risalire.

***  
_  
__Ascoltavo quel remix e quel testo assolutamente sterile e mi vedevo ansimante sul palco fasciata in una tuta di lattice a ballare stupide coreografie. Non era quello il mio sogno, e così me ne sono andata._

_Potrei aver fatto l'errore più grande della mia vita o essermi salvata da un mondo che mi avrebbe fatto rimpiangere per sempre la mia vita di cameriera anonima con una bella voce e niente più. Me lo domando da quando mi sono seduta qui, su questa panchina di non so bene quale parco, piiù o meno 2 ore fa. Probabilmente non lo sapremo mai, ma almeno non potrò dire di non averci provato._

Risalire non è facile. E' come una corsa lunga e incessante che non ti lascia prendere fiato neanche quando ti senti sul punto di svenire.

Ma quando la risalita è terminata e tu hai avuto la possibilità di tirare il fiato, ti rendi conto che forse la vita non ha fatto così schifo, ha semplicemente seguito il suo corso per renderti la persona che sei.

_Ok, mi sa che ho divagato. Ti ho spedito questa lettera per dirti che me ne vado da New York ma che non ho intenzione di tornare a Roswell, almeno per il momento._

_Per un po' ho pensato di andare da Liz in Vermont, ma, siamo seri, mi ci vedresti in collegio? Io, Maria DeLuca, dal dissoluto mondo dello star system a un rigido collegio in mezzo al nulla. No, __grazie._

_Devo partire. __Devo partire oggi stesso.__ Non so dove andrò né quanto starò via, ma vorrei che non ti preoccupassi per me perché anche se mi stessi cacciando in un grosso __guaio__ non potrà esserlo più dell'ottovolante alieno, e se sono sopravvissuta a quello… Insomma, starò bene ovunque andrò. Guardo l'arco all'entrata di questo parco e penso all'Arco di Trionfo; potrei andare a Parigi, salire sulla Tour Eiffel e gridare "sono il re del mondo!" come Jack in Titanic. Potrei lavorare come cameriera da McDonald's a Roma (secondo te ce ne sarà uno con vista sul Colosseo?). Potrei andare a Berlino e mangiare un immenso hot dog con krauti e patate appoggiata a una delle colonne della Porta di Brandeburgo. Oppure potrei avventurarmi alla ricerca della __coppa__ del Santo Graal!_

Quando ti accorgi che, nella maggior parte dei casi, la ricerca non necessita né di voli aerei né di binari ferroviari per darti le risposte che cerchi, puoi tornare indietro, chiedere scusa, e sperare di essere accolta a braccia aperte.

E' solo allora che ti accorgi se la vita ce l'ha veramente con te o se ti ha solo voluto mettere alla prova.

_Per favore, durante la mia assenza bada a mia madre: so che insiste nel fare la donna indipendente, ma ne uscirà distrutta. Comunque, se siamo fortunati, sarà così impegnata a cercare di convertire le tue aberranti abitudini nel suo salutare e macrobiotico stile di vita che non avrà troppo tempo per sentirsi in colpa e rimuginare sui suoi errori come madre._

_Io intanto mi impegnerò per trovare il mio "qualcosa di meglio di Roswell, New Mexico"._

_E' una promessa.  
Maria.__  
_

_Sempre e per sempre._ Stava per concludere così quel biglietto perché le era sembrato il modo migliore per dirgli quello che non aveva avuto il coraggio di scrivere a chiare lettere: un giorno tornerò da te e spero che ci sarai ad accogliermi.

Ma sarebbe stato un gesto egoista, se ne era resa conto solo quando aveva appoggiato la penna sul foglio: lei avrebbe pensato a lui la sera quando si sarebbe addormentata nel suo letto dopo aver finito il suo turno come cameriera in qualche bar in giro per il mondo, o dopo essere tornata dalla passeggiata notturna in una delle tante capitali che avrebbe visitato, e non sarebbe stato giusto perché il peso di quella speranza sarebbe stato troppo difficile da portare per lui mentre lei, con la mente costantemente impegnata a osservare e a imparare, avrebbe vissuto la sua vita.

D'altronde si sa, la parte più difficile tocca sempre a chi rimane.

_All'improvviso sono caduta  
Aprendo gli occhi a mia insaputa_

_Elsa Lila, "Il senso della vita"_

"A cosa stai pensando?"

La voce alle sue spalle la colse del tutto impreparata, facendole rovesciare parte della camomilla imbevuta sul pavimento. "Ma porca..."

"Ehi, ti ho spaventata?"

"No, scherzi? Non sai che mi diverto un mondo a sporcare il pavimento di proposito?" Quella risposta le era uscita acida, ma contrastava nettamente con il sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia e che si accentuò quando sentì un paio di braccia che la stringevano da dietro, e un bacio sui capelli.

Era scalza, lui avrebbe potuto tranquillamente appoggiare il mento sulla sommità della sua testa.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si mosse impercettibilmente per affondare ancora di più nel petto di lui, che in risposta la strinse di più.

"Non è un po' tardi?"

"Beh, dipende dai punti di vista" continuò prima che potesse protestare. "Che so… è tardi per mettersi a leggere un libro ma è presto per guardare l'alba."

Il sospiro di esasperazione che sentì uscire alle sue spalle la fece sorridere.

"Ok, allora mettiamola così: non è tardi per gironzolare per casa? E' notte fonda."

"Lo so, ma non riuscivo a dormire. Continuavo a rigirarmi, alla fine mi sono alzata per farmi una camomilla nella speranza che servisse a calmarmi."

"Ed è servito?"

"Non molto, a dire il vero. Credo… sì, beh… Credo di avere un po' paura per domani."

"Paura?" L'incredulità lasciò velocemente il posto alla preoccupazione. "C'è qualcosa che non so? Maria? E' forse per la questione degli…"

"Ssssssh." Maria lo zittì con una mano, non volendo che quella parola che era già stata causa di tanti guai aleggiasse nuovamente fra loro. "No, non è per quello. La questione è già abbastanza terrorizzante di per sé… voglio dire… Siamo sinceri, non è che io e te ne sappiamo molto in materia. La mia famiglia era composta da una madre hippy che faceva la figlia e da una figlia che, bambina o adolescente non aveva importanza, doveva curare le ferite d'amore della propria madre prima ancora di sapere cosa fosse l'amore. Probabilmente se ci fosse stato mio padre le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma evidentemente anche lui si è fatto prendere dalla paura o che cavolo ne so! E tu non ne sai sicuramente più di me… voglio dire…"

Le parole le morirono sulla bocca quando due labbra si incollarono alle sue dandole un bacio così mozzafiato da costringerla ad appoggiarsi alle sue spalle per non perdere l'equilibrio. Quando le mani di lui si spostarono dal suo viso per stringerla più forte, Maria si alzò sulle punte per approfondire il bacio.

"Doveva servire solo a calmarti, ma a quanto pare…"

"Lo sai che in questo periodo i miei ormoni sono totalmente fuori controllo" mormorò contro quelle labbra che la stavano divorando.

"Quand'è che avresti saputo tenerli a bada?" le rispose di rimando, senza smettere di baciarla.

Mentre rideva per quell'affermazione così sfacciata eppure allo stesso tempo così giusta, Maria si sentì sollevare e si accorse che stavano andando verso il divano. Si ribellò al tentativo di farla sdraiare, preferendo invece sederglisi in grembo per poter condurre il gioco.

Era vero, era sempre stata passionale, ma in quell'ultimo periodo lo era più che mai. E la situazione non poteva che peggiorare. O migliorare, a seconda di quei famosi punti di vista…

I suoi capezzoli erano sensibilissimi: era bastata una leggera frizione attraverso la stoffa perché diventassero abbastanza turgidi da farle male.

"Michael…"

La bocca di Michael intanto si spostava verso il suo collo e Maria fremeva di attesa. Infilò le mani sotto la maglietta che lui portava per dormire e non si stupì nel sentire che la sua pelle era bollente. Ormai completamente preda della lussuria, gliela sfilò dalla testa facendola seguire a ruota dalla propria, dopodiché gli prese la testa e se la portò al seno. Ne aveva bisogno.

Doveva stare attenta perché sarebbe bastato un contatto troppo ravvicinato con l'erezione di Michael attraverso i pantaloni della tuta che lui indossava per farla venire, e non era quello che voleva.

"Michael…" Maria sentiva la bocca di lui giocare, mordere, succhiare e titillarle i capezzoli e non riuscì a trattenersi dal'inarcarsi all'indietro per dargli più facile accesso.

Quando quella tortura fu troppo, Maria artigliò i pantaloni di Michael e gli fece capire di alzare i fianchi per darle modo di eliminare ogni barriera. Appena fu libero, le scostò le mutandine e la penetrò con un'unica forte spinta che fece uscire da entrambi un profondo gemito di approvazione.

Il ritmo fu incessante fin dall'inizio, e ben presto Michael sentì la morsa implacabile delle pareti interne di Maria che non gli lasciò scampo, e stimolato ulteriormente venne in lei.

Giacquero entrambi sul divano l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro in attesa che i loro respiri tornassero a un ritmo normale.

"Sarà così ancora per molto?"

"Hmm?" la voce di Maria era impastata dal sonno, si sentiva rilassata e appagata e se la voce di Michael non l'avesse riscossa probabilmente si sarebbe addormentata.

"Ti ho chiesto se sarà così ancora per molto. Intendo queste sedute di sesso estremo quando meno me lo aspetto. Non ho più sedici anni, Maria, e per un certo periodo mi sono astenuto da qualsiasi… ehm… attività. Non credo di aver ancora ripreso a pieno il ritmo."

"Stai cercando di fare lo spiritoso, Ragazzo dello Spazio?" quando alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, incontrò i suoi e sentì una piccola fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. "Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda… beh sì, credo proprio che sarà così per altri sei mesi. Settimana più, settimana meno."

Si sarebbe aspettata una risposta altrettanto sarcastica, invece lo vide stringere gli occhi e sentì il braccio dietro la sua schiena irrigidirsi.

"Sei sicura di non essere preoccupata perché il… il bambino potrebbe essere in parte alieno?"

Si era aspettata quella domanda fin da quando avevano scoperto insieme che lei era incinta. Troppe volte era stato sul punto di fargliela, e ogni volta si era lasciato distrarre.

"Al diavolo gli alieni! Te l'ho detto, la mia unica preoccupazione è non sapere come funziona una famiglia normale. Non avere punti di riferimento… mi capisci?" L'unica risposta che ottenne fu un lieve mugolio di assenso, ma le bastò. Si voltò leggermente per lasciare un bacio in corrispondenza del cuore di Michael prima di lasciarsi cullare dal sonno.

L'appuntamento dal ginecologo per la prima ecografia non sarebbe stato prima di cinque ore, potevano entrambi concedersi qualche ora di sonno.

In definitiva, forse quel "qualcosa di meglio" era proprio Roswell, New Mexico.


End file.
